


Lavalier (Лавальер)

by KarenDeidre



Series: Nicks on a dark tree [4]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Sometimes a small thing can remind you of something important.Иногда маленькая вещь может напомнить о чём-то важном.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Nicks on a dark tree [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935871
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Lavalier (Лавальер)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

\- Что это, Серхио?

Удивлённо вскинув брови, Ракель отложила в сторону тонкий палантин, стянутый с плеч, который промок буквально насквозь всего за пару мгновений, пока она прикрывала распахнувшуюся дверь, ведущую к пляжу. Опустилась на кровать и, потянув за тонкую золотую нить, сантиметр за сантиметром извлекла украшение из невзрачного бархатного мешочка. 

Ранее она несколько раз замечала его на полке над письменным столом, посреди аккуратно расставленных алых журавлей Серхио, но, захваченная водоворотом дел после очередного переезда, так и не собралась поинтересоваться его историей. Пока сегодня вечером он сам не протянул его ей без каких-либо объяснений или предыстории. 

На ладонь, мягко поблескивая в тёплом свете лампы, легла длинная цепочка. На конце её красовался кулон в виде круглой жемчужины глубокого золотого оттенка, подвешенной в плетёной ловушке из тончайших якорных цепочек - словно пленница, запутавшаяся в раскинутых сетях. Отголосок воспоминаний, навеянных ассоциацией, породил тень улыбки на губах. 

\- Просто небольшой подарок, - отозвался Серхио, перенимая инициативу и регулируя длину лавальера, прежде чем позволить ему уютно расположиться на смуглой коже её шеи и груди. - Для твоего типа внешности наиболее выигрышным будет именно золотой жемчуг. Но если не нравится...

\- Конечно мне нравится!

\- Хорошо. Я рад, - Серхио довольно усмехнулся и.. остался верен себе, не удержавшись от небольшой лекции. - Это жемчуг особого сорта, который уже много лет выращивается в основном только здесь, на Филиппинах - в тёплых водах моря Сулу в провинции Палаван. Свой насыщенный жёлтый цвет жемчужины приобретают в ходе роста, за счёт переливов перламутра. В течение пяти лет, при неустанной заботе работников фермы, из крошечной песчинки внутри устрицы взращивается идеальная жемчужина. Однако, для того, чтобы жемчуг потерял свой уникальный оттенок, став цвета шампанского или классического белого, нарушив все планы работников ювелирной компании, достаточно всего от двух до семи дождливых дней... 

\- Спасибо, Профессор. Это была определённо интересная информация, - не удержалась от подкола Ракель, уютно устраиваясь в кольце его рук, и рассматривая жемчужину на ладони под приглушённый рокот непогоды за стенами дома. - Но вот что ещё меня интересует - к чему вдруг этот жест? Почему сегодня, сейчас? Я не жалуюсь, но ведь ты не особо интересовался моими украшения ранее? 

\- Ну, я точно все их замечал, - Серхио хмыкнул, мимолётно касаясь губами её виска. - Особенно, когда какое-нибудь из колец или подвеска на браслете в очередной раз запутывались в моих волосах. Просто никогда не вмешивался в твой выбор. 

\- Хорошо, принимается. И всё же, почему сейчас? Мой день рождения ещё не скоро и ни в какой провинности ты замечен не был. 

\- Ну спасибо, что ты обо мне такого мнения! - рассмеялся Серхио. 

Его притворное возмущение потонуло в первом же прикосновении её губ, даже по прошествии всего этого времени всё столь же волнующем, вытесняющем из головы любые сторонние мысли. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, и Ракель вновь прислонилась спиной к его груди, он обнял её крепче, утыкаясь подбородком в макушку. И, сделав, в памяти зарубку по поводу того, что стоит оказывать подобные небольшие знаки внимания чуть чаще, чтобы не создавалось впечатления, будто он принимает её как должное; продолжил, чуть смущённый тем, что привязка к "дате" всё-таки была, пусть она и не угадала к какой именно. 

\- Сегодня ровно два года, как мы завершили ограбление. Два года, как ты выбрала нашу сторону, - он улыбнулся с оттенком печали, воскрешая в памяти тот день, тот же момент, что и она чуть ранее. - Это был один из самых важных дней моей жизни, по многим причинам. И пусть я редко говорю это, Ракель. Но я действительно ценю то, что ты сделала для всех нас тогда, твой выбор в том ангаре. Как и то, что сейчас ты здесь, со мной. 

\- Ох, это и для меня важный день, дорогой. Поверить не могу, что совершенно забыла, потерявшись в датах! Правда, тогда мне было наплевать на всех остальных, - она качнула головой и, обернувшись к нему, нежно коснулась ладонью щеки. - Кроме единственного незнакомца, что так легко, и так коварно обошёл всю выстроенную мной защиту. Чистое безумие. 

\- Абсолютное! 

\- Помнится, в своей пламенной речи, обличая богачей и банки, сетуя на единственный сбой в плане, зажав окровавленную ладонь, ты был таким трогательным. Таким искренним. И таким... потерянным, нуждающимся в помощи. Когда вдруг возобладал не твой почти идеальный план, а реальность, что ты так презирал, подступая всё ближе с ножом к горлу. Такой красивый финальный аккорд, что только и требовался мне подспудно с той самой минуты, как я позволила тебе покинуть дом в Толедо, чтобы дать возможность перевербовать меня так легко.

\- Легко?! У меня сложилось совершенно иное впечатление, - хмыкнул Серхио, вскидывая ладонь на уровень глаз. - И ты не сомневалась после?

Ракель перехватила его руку и ласково очертила контур неприметного шрама.

\- Ты знаешь, что сомневалась. Год неопределённости - долгий срок. Но точно не в тот момент, и не когда выдала ваше убежище в обмен на свою дочь.

\- Я понимаю, - он помолчал, прислушиваясь к шуму усилившегося дождя, то ли просто наслаждаясь моментом и её близостью, то ли подбирая слова. - Было время, когда я практически потерял веру в то, что развернувшееся между нами было чем-то реальным, а не раздутым моим воспалённым мозгом из надежды, что из этого ограбления и для меня ещё может выйти что-то хорошее. Тогда я и наткнулся на эту безделушку... 

...

По настоящему, в полной мере отсутствие Ракель рядом с собой он прочувствовал далеко не сразу. 

Болезненное, хмельное опьянение эмоциями, что хлестали все эти дни через край, сделало его невосприимчивым к чему-либо ещё на те долгие несколько недель побега, пока Серхио, оставаясь в рамках крепкой брони образа Профессора, корректировал пути отхода для каждой из групп. Распределял деньги. Увещевал и подкупал. Расписывал детально для каждого новый план жизни на ближайшие пару лет вперёд - основной и резервный, убедившись, что каждый из его людей, неприкаянными тенями слоняющихся теперь по лодке, был сродни хаосу. Это помогало не сойти с ума, отстраниться от безрадостной правды - отсутствия цели в жизни в перспективе, как и единственного близкого человека, что был у него все эти годы.

По прибытии на Филиппины повезло отвлечься снова - на оформление новых качественных документов - он никогда не планировал, что его личность: как поддельную, так и настоящую, раскроют. Поиск жилья, где бы близость песка и моря не так удручающе действовали на расшатанную нервную систему. Распределение доли Берлина между всеми его бывшими жёнами и детьми...

Когда всё наконец было сделано, Серхио проснулся с осознанием всепоглощающей, отупляющей пустоты. Всё, что у него имелось - это миллионы и полное отсутствие потребности купить на них хоть что-либо - он привык жить скромно и непритязательно. Как, впрочем, и абсолютное отсутствие желания, да и повода, не только чтобы встать с кровати, но даже открыть глаза... 

Только лишь тогда на него в полной мере навалилось осознание смерти Андреаса. Черной дыры, разверзшейся прямо посреди грудной клетки - и не было никого, в ком бы он нуждался, кого бы мог и хотел видеть даже в таком, совершенно разбитом и уязвимом состоянии - кроме неё. Но именно вероятность когда-либо вновь ощутить исцеляющее тепло объятий Ракель сейчас казалось самой нереальной из возможных перспектив. 

Сезон дождей, длившийся с июня по ноябрь в этих широтах, только всё усугубил. Принеся с собой помимо изнуряющей жары ещё и непереносимую душащую влажность; серая, затяжная полоса бесконечных ливней загнала жителей островов в ловушки собственных домов. Уложила непрошенного гостя с мучительной лихорадкой, не оставляя иных вариантов, кроме как думать, думать и думать, бессильно раскинувшись на влажных простынях. 

О том, что было сделано. Что мог бы сделать. Что мог бы изменить. Что истолковал не верно... День за днём, неделя за неделей, пока это не превратилось в своеобразный вид пытки. Кто бы знал, что Серхио отдал бы сейчас за возможность пройтись по столь ненавистному песку, истомлённому палящим солнцем, лишенный возможности сформулировать хотя бы пару тройку связных мыслей, не касающихся воды или тенистой прохлады.

Как никогда сейчас ему, измотанному, давшему волю жалости к себе, хотелось тех простых радостей, что столько лет гнал от себя прочь даже в мысленных образах. Настоящий дом, что призывно светится жёлтым каскадом окон, когда ты возвращаешься после долгого отсутствия. Семейный ужин, за которым все с энтузиазмом и излишней эмоциональностью обмениваются деталями прошедшего дня - забавными или горестными. Вкус домашней еды, приготовленной заботливо, любовно - с учётом пожеланий всех собравшихся за широким столом, от мала до велика. Тепла родного человека рядом - руки любимой женщины, что опирается на него так привычно, так естественно, когда они вместе коротают вечер за... да даже не важно за чем. 

Но минуло уже несколько месяцев, а Ракель не пришла. Даже не попыталась. Как бы он ни хотел узнать, что же в действительности руководствовало её выбором, Серхио не мог вновь возникать в её жизни вспышкой из забытого, но ещё не похороненного прошлого.

Её жизнь рушилась, он даже мог отслеживать этапы её распятия по новостным передачам и кратким отчётам своего человека. И шанс, что она давно уже не раскаялась в своём минутном порыве в том ангаре, становился всё более призрачным. Её привычный мир полыхал синим пламенем, и именно он бросил спичку. 

Какое-то время ему даже хотелось бросить это всё, вернуться - наплевав на нелепость и бесполезность такого порыва откуда ни взгляни. На весь риск. Постучать в знакомую дверь, предлагая ... Но что в действительности он мог предложить Ракель? Жизнь беглеца? В которой будет ещё больше лжи, когда придётся день за днём отводить глаза под взглядом её матери? Ещё больше боли, признав в ответ на все вопросы, что до самого конца использовал бы её даже после всего, что между ними было, не заметь она тот волос, ради каких-то проклятых десятков килограмм бумаги? Навлечь на себя её презрение, предложив то единственное, что теперь имел - деньги? 

Сущий бред. И беспощадная реальность. На текущий момент в его арсенале оставалось только это - груда бумаги да жалкие остатки личности, тень человека - без планов, без надежд, без желаний. С одной лишь эгоистичной потребностью в её присутствии рядом. До конца даже им самим не понимаемой, не осознаваемой на все сто процентов - потому что даже это чувство ново.

Свою же любовь он ей уже предложил, отметив на открытках, вопреки здравому смыслу и крикам собственного разума, точные координаты места, от стен которого был бы виден каждый его новый дом, по любому из планов. И её оказалось недостаточно. 

Едва сошла лихорадка и миновала первая полоса непогоды, вынудив дождь прекратить свои стабильные многочасовые набеги, как Серхио поспешно выбрался из дома - едва ли не сбежал из-под надёжной защиты привычных четырёх стен впервые в жизни. Ему нужно было остановить это безумие, пока он сам не стал похож на персонажа какого-нибудь триллера. 

Как когда-то в юности, он усилием воли загнал как можно дальше в недра души как печаль утраты, так и свои мечты и мысли о несбыточном, стараясь выстроить жизнь с тем, что имел. В конце концов, он был одним из тех немногих на этой планете, что смогли претворить в жизнь мечту всей своей жизни, не так ли? Жаль только, что ни из одной своей книги или истории отца он ранее не вынес главного - цена такого воплощения порой бывает слишком высока. 

Это, казалось, помогло ему прийти в себя. Начать снова жить, больше полагаясь на свой разум, нежели на сердце, что неплохо его потрепало. Серхио разыскал в чертогах разума отвергнутый некогда план ограбления брата, шлифуя и оттачивая его, чтобы создать иллюзорность занятости. Купил собственную лодку. И даже обучился правилам управления по самоучителю, чтобы свести к минимуму ненужные социальные контакты. Коротал тягостные пустые вечера почти также, как и раньше - за равнодушным созерцанием чужих бестолковых жизней, бродя по диковинным улочкам райского острова тупо, бесцельно. Существуя обыденно серо. На автопилоте. У него, привычного к одиночеству, это получалось не лучше и не хуже, чем всегда. 

Пока, однажды, созерцая погоню местных полицейских, преследующих ловкого карманника, в вечерней темноте не наткнулся подслеповато на витрину местной ювелирной лавочки, одной из многих, принадлежавших Жаку Бранеллаку — авантюристу, лётчику и мечтателю, что потратил десятилетие тяжелого труда на воплощение своей мечты в реальность. В последний момент уклонившись от столкновения с её углом, он привычным жестом вернул на место очки. И почти продолжил свой путь в никуда, мельком бросив взгляд за стекло, как внезапно сбился с шага. Растерянно мигнул. 

Изящный лавальер, инкрустированный вставками из бриллиантов в местах соединения тонких цепочек, собирающихся сетью вокруг центральной розовой жемчужины, мягко и призывно светился в лучах лампы, постепенно окружаемый собратьями, что после просмотра солидным покупателем размещала на планшете девушка-продавец. 

Глядя на переплетение цепей, изысканное созвучие розового и золотого тонов, он непроизвольно вспомнил о Ракель, с мучительной точностью за секунды воссоздал перед глазами дорогой образ. Её сверкающий взгляд, обращённый к нему в том ангаре. 

Я с тобой.

Казалось, что в тёмно-янтарных глазах в тот миг он видел всё: любовь, понимание, веру в него - даже если страстные словесные убеждения и не заставили Ракель поверить в их дело, она всё же поверила ему - в него и идеалистическую чистоту его замысла. И в груди от этого понимания вдруг стало теплее. 

Чувствуя себя неловко и глупо, поддавшись сентиментальному порыву, он всё же купил один из лавальеров, удивив девушку молниеносным выбором одного из самых дорогих вариантов.

Ему потребовалась одна нелепая побрякушка и секунда времени, чтобы всё в жизни вновь встало с ног на голову. Вся тщетность бегства в старые привычки предстала вдруг резко перед ним, принося разом ощущение боли и радости. И это освобождение осознанием - она нужна, все эти месяцы была просто необходима ему в его жизни, мгновенно превратилось в жгучее желание действовать. Жить. Убедиться, наконец, в реальности воплощения того, что он не может - да и не хочет, выбрасывать из головы. Он умный, сможет придумать как. 

...

А через несколько недель после этого, перебравшись из очередной своей неприхотливой лачуги в нормальное место, что действительно можно было назвать домом, Серхио получил совершенно неожиданный и всё же такой долгожданный звонок от Манилы - с новостями из Испании...

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле подобные лавальеры (https://www.paspaley.com/pearl-collections/lavalier/lavalier-circle-rose-gold) являются дизайнерской находкой австралийского ювелирного бренда Paspaley, тогда как выращенный золотой жемчуг - уникальная фишка филиппинской компании Jewelmer. Но что-то очень уже мне понравилась идея скрестить их в своей всё визуализирующей голове. :)


End file.
